Natalia Rosminati
Buenos Aires, Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |sexo = Femenino|edad = }}thumb|230px|right|Natalia Rosminati en [[Palmera Record doblando a Jennifer Aniston en el film El caza recompensas. En la voz de Gerard Butler: Adrián Wowczuk.]] thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Hernán Palma, Natalia Rosminati, Leto Dugatkin, Sol Nieto y Nacho Colombrara. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista (junto a [[Agustina Priscila) con Dalia Gutmann en Tipos de minas del Canal de la Ciudad]] dottie.jpeg|Dottie "Doc" McStuffins en Doctora Juguetes, su personaje mas conocida. Milli.png|Milli en Equipo Umizoomi. Angie Díaz.png|Angie Díaz en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. SPD Rosa.jpg|Sydney "Syd" Drew / S.P.D. Ranger Rosa en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta. Sidney_Prescott1.png|Sidney Prescott en las películas de Scream (Redoblaje). Minaforddrac.jpg|Mina Harker/Elisabeta en Drácula de Bram Stoker (Redoblaje). Marie schrader.png|Marie Schrader en Breaking Bad. 113WhatYoureLookingFor.png|Kathryn Nolan / Princesa Abigail en Once Upon a Time. kimkaswell.jpg|Kim Kaswell en Drop Dead Diva (temp. 3ª-6ª). Kua.jpg|Kua en Pucca. Desktop 16-01-2017 17-43-58-999.jpg|Marv en Charlie y Lola. Odette4.png|Princesa Odette en La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real y La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica. ECDC-FujikoMine.png|Fujiko Mine en El castillo de Cagliostro. Ella (2).jpg|Ceni en Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado. Ms._Elizabeth_Halsey.jpg|Elizabeth Halsey en Malas enseñanzas. ChristinaRoss.png|Christina Ross en Jessie. Adam-goldberg.jpg|Adam Goldberg (1ra voz) en Los Goldberg SartanaMachete.jpg|Sartana Rivera en Machete (Versión Sony). 0102102456.png|Peter Shepherd en Jumanji (Redoblaje). Bluelagoon1980emily.jpg|Emmeline Lestrange en La laguna azul (Redoblaje). Character large molly.jpg|Molly Garfunkel en How to Rock. Rihannoneasya.png|Rhiannon Abernathy en Se dice de mí... AbbySampsonCA.png|Abigail "Abby" Sampson en Los ángeles de Charlie (2011). TYLCM-Dylan.png|Dylan en Trueno y la casa mágica. AishaLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Aisha Campbell / Yellow Ranger #2 en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). TanyaLegadoDePoderDinoTrueno.jpg|Tanya Sloan / Zeo Ranger Two Yellow / Yellow Turbo Ranger también en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (ep. 4). Neve_Campbell 2016-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Neve Campbell. Bandicam_2017-01-05_00-53-04-259.jpg|Pequeña Chica en Power Rangers: Dino Trueno (epis. 19) Natalia Rosminati es una actriz y locutora argentina. Ha realizado doblaje al español neutro desde 2001, y también dando cursos de doblaje y castellano neutro. Como locutora realiza comerciales para radio y televisión, siendo voz representativa en varios comerciales de marcas como Pampers, Head & Shoulders, Lórea'l, Pond's, Bimbo, Knorr, Drive, Coca-Cola, entre otros, también ha sido voz institucional para los canales Nickelodeon y MTV. Filmografía Películas Neve Campbell *An Amish Murder (2013) -''' Kate Burckholder''' *Scream 4 (redoblaje) (2011) - Sidney Prescott *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Chloe Richards *Scream 3 (redoblaje) (2000)- Sidney Prescott *Scream 2 (redoblaje) (1997) - Sidney Prescott *Scream (redoblaje) 1996) - Sidney Prescott Cameron Diaz *What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - Jules *Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Elizabeth Halsey Alyson Michalka *Peligrosa compañia (2011) - Tracy Morgan *Se dice de mi.. (2010)- Rhiannon Jennifer Aniston *El caza recompensas (The Bounty Hunter) (2010) - Nicole Hurley *The Switch (Loco por ella) (2010) - Karen Larsson Maggie Grace *Venganza letal (2010) - Lily *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Alicia Sarah Jessica Parker *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? (2009) - Meryl Morgan *Zona de impacto (1993) - Jo Christman / Emily Dina Meyer *Peligrosa tentación (2008) - Sara *Mentiras en la red (2008) - Beth Wyatt Anne Hathaway *Passangers (2008) - Claire Summers *El casamiento de Raquel (2008) - Kym Eliza Dushku *El asesino del alfabeto (2008) - Megan Paige *Sex & Breakfast (2007) - Renee Meg Ryan *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Martha Durand *The Doors (1991) (redoblaje) - Pamela Courson Danica McKellar *Mamá detective I - Maddie Monroe *Mamá detective II - Maddie Monroe [[Freddie Highmore|'Freddie Highmore']] * Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard (2009) - Arthur (real/animado) * Cinco chicos y esto (2004) - Robert Otros papeles: *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Black Hole - Mattie Carver (Izzie Steele) (2015) *Fantasmas de Marte - Tnte. Melanie Mallard (Natasha Henstridge) (2001) *Las últimas supervivientes - Nancy / Amanda Cartwright (Malin Åkerman) (2015) *La enfermera - Danni Rogers (Katrina Bowden) (2013) *Mad Buddies - Kelsey (Tanit Phoenix Copley) (2012) *Juegos del pasado - Sasha (Sianoa Smit-McPhee) (2011) *Francotirador: Recargado - Tnte. Ellen Abramowitz (Annabel Wright) (2011) *Primera guía para moribundos - Todd White (Siam Yu) (2010) *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Infinitely Polar Bear - Maggie Stuart (Zoe Saldaña) (2014) *The Call - Rachel (Justina Machado) (2013) *Leyendas de pasión - Susannah Fincannon (Julia Ormond) (1994) *Besouro - Dinorá (Jéssica Barbosa) (2009) *Vigilancia - Bobbi Prescott (Pell James) (2009) *The East - Sarah (Brit Marling) (2013) *Aftershock - Guía de la bódega (Ignacia Allamand) (2012) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Amanda (Annika Marks) (2012) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales (2006) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Alfred (2013) *En busca de un sueño - Kim Moriarity (Leven Rambin) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales *Su primera vez - Becca (Savannah Welch) (2010) *Una nueva oportunidad - Chiles Stanton (Leighton Meester) *Lo imposible - Lucas '''(Tom Holland) (2012) *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - '''Debbie (Demi Moore) (1986) *A Good Woman - Meg Windermere (Scarlett Johansson) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2010) *The Hurt Locker (Doblaje argentino) - Beckham (Christopher Sayegh)(2008) *Penelope (Doblaje argentino) - Annie (Reese Witherspoon) (2006) *La laguna azul (Redoblaje) - Emily (Brooke Shields) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Voces adicionales (1994) *Drácula (Redoblaje) - Mina (Winona Ryder) *Descendientes 2 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Un asesino en la escuela - Srta. Macintire (Janina Anderson) *Los 3 -''' Camila (Juliana Schalch) *Asesinato en la frontera - '''Abbey Morgan (Brooke Burns) (2011) *Depredadores (Doblaje argentino) - Isabelle '''(Alice Braga) *Laberinto (Redoblaje 2009) - '''Sarah Williams (Jennifer Connelly) *Cuenta conmigo (Redoblaje 2009) - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) *Mozart and the Whale - Isabelle *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Meryl Morgan (Sarah Jessica Parker) (2009) *Diario de una adolescente - Lindsey (2006) *Noches de encanto - Natalie (Dianna Agron) / Marla (Wendy Benson-Landes) *12 horas -''' Tanya Muslin (Amy Lawhorn) (2012) *El poeta - 'Rachel '(Nina Dobrev) (2007) *Se dice de mí... - Rhiannon Abernathy (Alyson Michalka) / Chip Penderghast (Bryce Clyde Jenkins) (2010) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - '''Erika Berger (Lena Endre) (2009) *Tierra de zombies - Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) (2009) *Sorority Row - Claire Wen (Jamie Chung) (2009) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Alison Olsen (Kirsten Dunst) (2008) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2007) *Rubia y explosiva - Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2007) *Chloe - Julie (Mishu Vellani) (2009) *The Jensen Proyect - Giny (Mylène Dinh-Robic) *Last Legion - Romulo '''(Thomas Sangster) *Cabeza de calabaza 4 - '''Jodie Hatfield (Amy Manson) (2007) *Jumanji - Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce) (1995) de 2011 *Diamond Dogs - Anika (Nan Yu) *Micmacs à tire-larigot - Mujer Plástica (Julie Ferrier) *Bright Star - Fanny Brawne (Abbie Cornish) *Anaconda - Denisse Kalberg (Kari Wuhrer) (1997) *Center Stage - Jody Sawyer (Amanda Schull) *La silla del diablo - Rachel Fowless (Elize du Toit) (2007) *Resurrection Mary - Mary (Pamela Noble) *The Ides of March - Cindy Morris (Jennifer Ehle) (2011) *Taking a Chance on Love - Christine (Katie Boland) *Crimes of the Past - Josephine Sparrow (Elisabeth Röhm) *Catacumbas - Victoria (Shannyn Sossamon) (2007) *Bugg off - Tyler (Andrew Fugate) (2001) *Un camino a la felicidad - Agente Rachel Denton (Michelle LaBret) (2009) *La última estación - Sasha Tolstoy (Anne-Marie Duff) (2009) *Ballet Shoes - Pauline (Emma Watson) (2007) *A Perfect Getaway - Gina (Kiele Sanchez) (2009) *Kramer vs. Kramer (Redoblaje) - Billy Kramer (Justin Henry) (1979) *El último gran mago - Benji McGarvie (Saorise Ronan) (2007) *Saawariya - Sakina (Sonam Kapoor) (2007) *Sex and Lies in Sincity - Sandy Murphy (Mena Suvari) (2008) *Mariken - Mariken (Laurien Van den Broeck) (2000) *Personal Sergeant - Jenny Manetta (Celine Marget) (2004) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada - Brenda (Lisa Marcos) (2005) *High School Musical China - Yang Yang (Gu Xuan) (2010) *Temporada de brujas - La Chica (Claire Foy ) (Doblaje LAPTV) (2011) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Megan Harper (Hailey Wist) (2008) *El juego del miedo VII - Voces adicionales / Simone (Tanedra Howard) (2010) *Josie y las melódicas - Alexandra Cabot (Missi Pyle) (2001) *The Moth Diaries - Rebecca (Sarah Bolger) (2011) *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales (2007) *Crank 2: Alto Volataje - Psicóloga (Lauren Holly) (2013) *En trance - Mujer joven del auto (Tuppence Middleton) (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales (2013) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Mabel (Alia Shawkat) (2011) *Doubting Thomas - Thomas Miller (Forrest Landis) (2008) *Túnel al infierno - Gen (Cerina Vincent) (2005) *Domingo en Tiffany's - Jaqueline (Kristin Booth) (2010) *Of Two Minds - Mollie Clark (Mackenzie Aladjem) (2012) *Compañeros de copa - Kate (Olivia Wilde) (2013) *Criaturas salvajes 4: Deseos prohibidos - Brandi Cox (Jillian Murray) (2010) *El escuadrón del crimen - Lily (Zoe Saldaña) (2010) *Nacidos para matar - Anne Frazer (Yvonne Strahovski) (2011) *El mito - Maggie (Maggie Lau) (2005) *El efecto mariposa - Kayleigh Miller (Amy Smart) (2004) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Wishmaster 3: La piedra del diablo - Katie York (Louisette Geiss) (2001) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Maggie (Kiana Tom) (1999) Películas Animadas Elle Deets *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Princesa Odette *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Princesa Odette Otros papeles: *Colorin Colorado - Cenicienta *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Towa Sasakura *El patito feo y yo - Daphne *Gnomos y trolls - Junior *[[El deseo de Anabelle|El deseo''' de Anabelle]] - Anabelle''' *Garfield: Fuerza de mascotas '- Arlene' *Gaturro '- Gatalina' *Metegol - Matías *Dead Space: Downfall - Shen *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Saga (Prudence Alcott) *The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - La Viuda Negra / Natalia Romanoff *The House of Magic - Dylan (Murray Blue) Películas de Anime *Pokémon: Jirachi y los Deseos - Diane *Ponyo - Kumiko *El primer escuadrón - Zena *El castillo de Cagliostro (Redoblaje) - Fujiko Mine (Eiko Masuyama) Series de TV Jennette McCurdy *Pinky Turzo en True Jackson *Devon en Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner Samantha Boscarino *C.J./Cindy Johnson en Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner *Molly Garfunkel en How to Rock Otros: *1 contra todos - Carolina (Lívia de Bueno) *Atlanta - Sra. Granger (Greta Glenn) epis. 11 temp. 2 *Black Mirror - Liza Bahar (Vinette Robinson) (Temp. 4 Episodio #6) *Liv y Maddie - Alex (Brianne Tju) (epis. 31) *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Abby Sampson (Rachael Taylor) *Once Upon a Time - Kathryn Nolan / Princesa Abigail *State of Georgia - Georgia Chamberlain (Raven-Symoné) *Programa de talentos - Ella (Caroline Sunshine) (ep. 20) *Power Rangers Dino Trueno (2004) ** Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger #2) (Karan Ashley/Archivo) (Epi 4 Legado de Poder) ** Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger Two Yellow / Yellow Turbo Ranger) (Nakia Burrise/Archivo) (Epi 4 Legado de Poder) ** Chica que dice ("¡Dilo de una vez!") (Epi 14 Verdad y consecuencias) ** Estudiante felicitando a Conner (Epi 28 La pasión de Conner) ** Pequeña Chica -Emiri- (Michi Nishijima -Cuerpo- / Helena Easton -Voz-) (Epis 19 Una cultura no tan diferente) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Sydney "Syd" Drew (S.P.D. Ranger Rosa) (Alycia Purrott) *The Listener - Charlie Marks (Lisa Marcos) *Celular (On s'appelle) - Aude *Adolescente por naturaleza - Margaret Browning-Levesque *Los Tudor - Anna Bolena / Catalina Howard *Monster Warriors - Tabby *Ugly Betty - Gina Gambarro (Ava Gaudet) *The Troop - Eris Fairy (Victoria Justice) *Cyberchase - Bianca *This Is Not My Life - Jessica Wilmott (Miriama McDowell) (2010) *Justified - Ava *Breaking Bad - Marie Schrader (Betsy Brandt) *Vanidad y Embarazo - Louise Redknapp *The Killing - Detective Sarah Linden (Mireille Enos) 1° Voz *Necessary Roughness - Dani Santino *El último macho - Mandy *Jessie - Christina Ross *My almost famous family - Aretha *Hatfield y McCoy - Levicy Hatfields *Almas perdidas - Profesora / Amy Fields / Donna Ellis / Jackie Boyd / Voces adicionales *Rescátame - Janet Gavin *Drop Dead Diva - Kim Kaswell *The Client List - Lacey *XIII: La serie - Lauren Jones (Aisha Tyler) *No Ordinary Family - Amanda Grayson (Amy Acker) *Programa de talentos - Madam Goo Goo (Zibby Allen) *The Walking Dead - Sam Anderson *Los Goldberg - Adam Goldberg (Sean Giambrone) (1ra voz) Documentales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sante Kimes (joven) / Voces adicionales *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Loni Love Series Reality *Ace of Cakes - Elena Fox (Decoradora de tortas) *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Cassidy Wolf (Temp. 4. 2 caps.) *Clean Sweep - Tava Simley *While You Were Out - Anna Bocci *Trading Spaces - Paige Davis *10 años menos '- Sonia Kruger' *Vacation Challenge - Erica Sheaffer *Historia de un bebé - Narradora *Desafiando el color - Jane Lockhart *¡No te lo pongas! - Carmindy *Overhaulin - Sherry *Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales *Look for Less - Rebecca Taylor Videojuegos [[Laura Bailey|'Laura Bailey']] *Knack - Charlotte *Knack 2 -Charlotte Otros: *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Niadra *The Last of Us - Sarah / Riley *Beyond: Two Souls – Jodie Holmes (Niña) *Heroes of the Storm - Alasol (Brightwing) *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Penélope / Voz computadora del dirigible *My Little Pony: Misión De La Armonía - Locutora Series Animadas *Domo - Jii-chan *Los Algos - Fania *Charlie y Lola (doblaje argentino) - Marv *Pecezuelos - Doris Puerta Suelos (un ep.) *Pucca - Kua *The Boondocks - Huey Freeman (Cap. 1 y 3) *Equipo Umizoomi - Milli *Sit Down, Shut Up - Miracle Crone *El payaso Plim Plim: Un héroe del corazón - Plim Plim y Nesho (versión final) *Como hermanos - Hortensia *Doctora Juguetes - Dottie "Doc" McStuffins *De cuento en cuento - Tati, Juan, voces adicionales *Zapa Zapa - Mamá, Roxi *Pregúntale a Lara - Lara (versión para Argentina) *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Suricata *Henry Monstruito - Momma Hugglemonster *Cocorico - Voces adicionales *Dixiland - Voces adicionales *Señor Luna - Voces adicionales *Gaspar, el pingüino - Chica de la bota (ep. 2), Alumno (ep. 5) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Angie Díaz Anime *Arjuna - Sayuri *Sonic X (doblaje argentino) - Chris *Ninja Hattori - Kenichi y Yumeko *Geneshaft - Tiki Musicanova *YAT - Kanea Marigold/ Divina Maritela Marinera Telefilms *Dirty Teacher - Molly Matson (Josie Davis) (2013) *Pixelada perfecta - Samantha (2004) *Los zapatos de Navidad - Nathan Andrews (Max Morrow) (2002) Doramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Kim Seo Hyun (Son Eun Seo / Shin Soo Yun niña) *My Only Love Song - Mi Jin (Kim Chae Eun) (2017) Telenovelas filipinas * Una nueva oportunidad - Dra. Lyra Bermudez-Padilla (Jennylyn Mercado) Cortos animados *No jugar con balones (2016) - Meg Obras teatrales *Los Padrinos Mágicos: En Vivo (show latinoamericano) - Timmy Turner, Wanda, Sra. Turner, Vicky y A.J. (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Los caballeros son fuertes y valientes - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Escape de la Aldea Mágica - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Yo Gabba Gabba - Foofa *Doki y sus amigos - Anabella *Cartoonival - Mac (de la Mansión Foster) *Lazy Town - Señora Bessie (versión Puerto Rico) *Ben 10 - Voces adicionales Filmografía como actriz original Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Video Dub *Non Stop Digital *Gapsa *Vogo Audio Sound *Palmera Record *Civisa Media *Estudio Mandinga Enlaces externos * * * *Sitio Web Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Rosminati, Natalia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010